


【柚天/微量葱桶】驯龙高手

by fourwords_difficultbook



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 驯龙高手AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourwords_difficultbook/pseuds/fourwords_difficultbook
Summary: 架空设定。驯龙高手背景有大量私设！！！及其微量的葱桶最原始的飞翔是龙和驯龙手最能增进感情的事。“飞行这件事，只有我们一起才最完整。”
Relationships: Cong Han/Wenjing Sui, Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

博克岛，隐秘的世外桃源，其不为人所知的不光是在大海之上还有这么个岛屿的存在，也不光是岛上曾经有着部落的存在，而是这座岛，是座不折不扣的龙之岛。  
龙之岛可不是什么形容地形地貌的夸张说法，而是这座岛的居民，就是龙。  
很久很久以前，这座岛还是有个不小的部落的，他们和别的部落最大的不同就是，他们的同伴是龙。  
随着时间的流逝，岛上的居民渐渐离开，融入了更广袤的世界，但他们却并没有忘记曾经与他们并肩的龙族们。  
或者说，想忘掉也很难吧……  
跟随父母辗转了无数交通工具的金博洋拢了拢快要掉下去的行李，随着摇晃的船身有一搭没一搭地晃着身体。  
“天儿，”坐在他身边的母亲碰了碰他的胳膊，“又想夜煞呢？”  
金博洋喜欢夜煞，博克岛的人们都知道。  
虽然夜煞已经很久没有出现在人们的视线中了，有的人认为，他们早就灭绝了，甚至有的人认为，夜煞和光煞只不过是一个虚无缥缈的传说，是当年的岛民杜撰出来为了神化当时的酋长的。可金博洋不信，他自幼便在龙堆里混着，喜欢龙喜欢的不得了，甚至小小年纪就带大了不少小龙崽，对这个活在传说中的龙的向往从小到大一刻都没有停止过。  
可夜煞太“传说”了。  
看着每年都失望而归的儿子，天妈自然是心疼的，可却没有什么办法。  
夜煞少说也有百年没有出现在人们眼前了，曾经见过夜煞和光煞的人也尘归尘土归土不知道多久了，也怪不得别人不信夜煞的存在，他们真的存在吗？这是放在大多数人心中的疑问。  
虽然也有不少人选择他们的好伙伴——龙，可能变成人形与他们说话的寥寥无几，就算真的说了夜煞存在，那也不过是空口无凭，夜煞就像个传说一般，他们存在于人们和龙族的口口相传中，就连龙也是极少能看得到夜煞的。  
也只有金博洋一直坚定地相信着夜煞的存在了。  
“瞎操心。”对面的天爸说话向来直来直去，因此常常对天妈的小心嗤之以鼻，“整天想这些虚无缥缈的东西，有什么用？”  
哦吼，爸要挨说了。  
这边爸妈已经拌上了嘴，金博洋拒绝参与，趁着这个功夫刷一刷马上就要挥别个把月的手机。  
可惜快乐的时光总是过的很快，船猛得晃动了一下，看来是靠岸了，金博洋恋恋不舍地收起手机，拎着挎包下了船。  
这是一座不大的岛屿，悬崖峭壁环绕着崖顶郁郁葱葱的丛林，在树木掩映之下还有着一些古老的建筑若隐若现，饱含着曾经狂野而豪放的灵魂。  
天爸熟练地将船的马达关闭，叫着金博洋一起顺着海水缓缓地将船推进了前面的山洞中，随便选了个位置停住。  
“啊呀，小隋已经回来了啊。”搭着金博洋下船的天妈看到了旁边熟悉的快艇，不由得感叹到，“小隋现在应该在森林那边吧，她和小韩就喜欢在那边玩儿。”  
是的，这个山洞就是博克岛的居民们回到故土时停放交通工具的地方，也是曾经的海港，山洞的深处甚至还停放着曾经带领着他们迁移的酋长驾驶过的船。  
偌大的山洞里停了几十艘大小型号各不相同的船，纵横交错得场面格外壮观。  
当然每年都回来的金博洋早就见怪不怪了。  
他满脑子都是即将出生的小龙崽子，于是催着父母赶快出去，等着他们的同伴来接他们。  
虽然随着不断地进化，龙为了跟随自己的同伴也逐渐演化出了能变成人的能力，但真正演化出这种能力的龙还是少部分，再加上要长期保持这种状态要耗费对一般的龙族来说过分多的精神力，所以大部分的龙多数时间都是只在博克岛或者隐秘之境生活。  
索性每年夏天他们都能见面。  
说曹操曹操到，一家人刚刚顺着石阶登上了崖顶，遥远的天际便传来一两声龙吟，是格外雀跃的声音，一道身影破开云层向这里冲来。  
是一只有着艳丽花纹的咕噜龙，头上皇冠般的头鳍愉悦地大开着，一落地就可劲儿地拿脑袋蹭着许久未见的朋友。  
嗯，海妖呢？  
金博洋看着跟父母亲近的咕噜龙，探头往海里看去。  
好歹是自己带大的龙啊，应该会跟着咕噜接自己吧…？  
正想着呢，海水的波纹震荡了起来，一束如海水般蓝色的身影从海底跃出，直直的把探头探脑的金博洋扑倒在地，用口水给他洗了把脸。  
“唔啊，好久不见啦小姑娘！”金博洋熟稔地抚摸着震海妖两个尖尖的脑袋，挣扎着想从这个大家伙身底下站起来。  
好在最终咕噜把震海妖顶开了，要不然金博洋怕是迎着海风就要被强迫洗澡了。  
把行李稳稳地放在身前，坐在震海妖背上的金博洋扶住了她身上刺状的背鳍，拍了拍她的背示意自己准备好了，随后震海妖一个振翅，载着金博洋跟在了咕噜的身后向博克岛飞去。  
微腥的海风扑面而来，吹起了金博洋搭在额头上的刘海，他张开了双臂，闭上眼睛感受这阔别了许久的天空。  
遥远的西边隐隐约约传来了或高昂或低沉的龙吟，熟悉而亲切的声音轻飘飘地略过耳侧，越是靠近就越是兴奋。  
我回来了，博克岛。  
伴着热切的问候声和时不时蹭上来的龙头，金博洋终于是回到了位于博克岛的家。  
还没等收拾完行李，坐不住的金博洋随便应付了两声母亲注意安全的叮嘱，一阵风似的出门耍去了。  
等韩聪载着隋文静回来时，只能看到一个已经快被龙崽子淹没的金天天。  
韩聪把金博洋从一堆龙崽子中叼出来，放在了隋文静面前。  
“你小子，还是那么受小孩子欢迎。”隋文静拍了拍他身上的灰，调侃着一身狼狈还乐在其中的金博洋。  
“那没辙，你天总我可是正儿八经的孩子王！”金博洋骄傲地拍了拍自己的小胸脯，随后一下子钻到韩聪大而薄的龙翼下躲避来自自家老铁的白眼。  
韩聪是一只伐木龙，拥有着庞大的身躯和巨大的双翼，翅膀边缘坠着一圈锋利细长而又格外坚硬的尖刺，长长的脖子此时正低垂下来蹭着隋文静的脑袋。  
两人围着韩聪闹了一阵才停下，接着，他们又在街上聊了几句，咕噜就过来催金博洋回家了。  
晚饭后，金博洋趴在阳台上逗弄着停在窗边的小纳德，心思却没怎么放在小家伙的身上。  
他在想下午老铁说的话。  
“你要不要试试晚上去隐秘之地看看？”隋文静随便撸了撸韩聪蹭过来的龙头，她太了解自家老铁不撞南墙不回头的倔性子了，劝过那么久都没用，她也只好帮着金博洋“找夜煞”，于是颇为认真的提议到，“聪哥说过，有些龙本就不喜欢白天出来，而且又不乐意亲人，平日里跟着大部队去根本就看不见他们，夜煞更是难伺候，聪哥也只是听同伴说过晚上能看见夜煞。”  
“说不定能遇上夜煞呢？”  
金博洋嘟囔着，一个不注意手指被小纳德咬了一下。小纳德拍拍翅膀转身飞走了，留下金博洋一个人抱着手指痛呼。  
他嘬了嘬破了个小口子的手指，回房间找创口贴，脑子里却默默地憋了个大计划。


	2. Chapter 2

夜晚的博克岛并没有白天那么亲近人。没了阳光，海风所带来的寒意总能吹得人直打寒颤。  
扣紧了快要被风吹飞的帽子，金博洋低着头，小心翼翼地远离了居住区，走向了面对着隐秘之境的那个滩涂。  
滩涂被隐藏在错落的粗壮树枝和蜿蜒的山路下，四个方向有三面都是高高的崖壁，鬼斧神工般地半环住了这里，幽幽月光温柔地撒下来，砂石从金博洋的脚下延伸开，点缀着月光下波光粼粼的海面。就像是个远离世间的悠然之所，将动静之美结合到了极致。  
金博洋灵巧地从陡峭的坡面上跳下，有了遮蔽后，恼人的寒风终于温柔了下来，不再折磨金博洋露在外面的脸颊。  
他搓了搓快要被吹得没知觉的脸，缓步走向了海边，再熟悉不过的环境帮助他慢慢地放松下来，清脆的鸟鸣伴着风吹过后沙沙的树叶声回荡在这个不大的地方。  
震海妖大多喜欢在海边居住，尤其是他亲手带大的这只，这个隐蔽的滩涂是海妖除了老家隐秘之境外最喜欢的一个住所，所以他想赌一赌，他养大的那只海妖会不会在这里。  
幸亏她在。  
金博洋一声口哨便得到了震海妖的回应，与海水近乎融为一体的龙愉悦地呼应着，慢慢地抬起身与海水分离上岸。滴着水的两个脑袋亲昵地蹭了上来，弄湿了金博洋的脸颊和外套。  
他如往常一样安抚着海妖，带着丝讨好意味地说：“好姑娘，帮个忙吧，带我去隐秘之境，好吗？”  
谁能拒绝金博洋的请求呢？何况是被他带大的震海妖。流线型的身体顺从地低下来，默许她的抚养者有些任性的请求。  
金博洋坐了上去，海妖一个振翅，猛地跃上高空。骤然地失重感和耳边呼啸的风声激的金博洋尽可能地压低身子贴近震海妖滑溜溜的鳞甲，以保证自己不会被甩下去。  
他可真是大胆。夜晚的博克岛从来不是什么善茬，连同着周围的海域也是一等一的吓人。狂风骤雨是海面的常态，更不要提正值夏季的海面了。  
所以在夜晚出海前往遥远的隐秘之境，是不被允许的，太多人葬身于此，这是大自然给他们立的规矩。  
当然，这部分人里绝对不会有金博洋，先不说他对于龙背上有多么熟悉，就光说震海妖这种龙，就足够安全。  
震海妖，正如其名，是大海的宠儿，流线型的身躯和宽大的翅膀令他们视狂风骤雨为无物，不，应该说，他们喜欢这种天气，比起艳阳高照的白天，这才是他们的舞台。  
金博洋精湛的驾驶技巧和震海妖独特的技能，才是隋文静放他大晚上去隐秘之地的原因。  
豆大的雨点在震海妖的高速滑翔下噼里啪啦地往金博洋脸上砸，好在他习惯带着眼镜，才不至于睁不开眼。他尽可能的低伏在龙背上，想在暴雨中保留一丝丝体面，当然，失败了。  
……真遭罪啊。  
雨声和雷声交替着刺入耳膜，时间在此种情景总是过的格外漫长，幸好金博洋经验丰富，除了身上狼狈之外，到没什么危险情节，全程稳稳地伏在海妖的身上。  
终于，模糊的视线中出现了冲天的水汽，是隐秘之境外部的大瀑布，海妖也看到了，一个振翅加速冲了过去。  
灵巧的身体在瀑布上方猛地下坠，几秒的功夫便到了瀑布底部。  
海妖明显还是更喜欢这里的，她愉悦地鸣叫了两声，穿过乱石，带着金博洋往深处飞去。  
终于不用再受风暴的折磨，金博洋松了口气，直起身子来。身上的衣服早就湿的透透的，一兜风冻的他直激灵，可他却全然不在意，左看右看好一派新奇。  
夜晚的隐秘之境和白天的差别不大，可不知怎么，金博洋就是能品出一丝不一样的味道来，看得津津有味得很。  
“呜———”海妖抬起长长的脖子，拍了拍翅膀降落在了她的巢穴附近，五六只震海妖四散在周围，听到动静都热情地凑过来和他们的同伴打闹起来。  
金博洋顺势溜下来，轻车熟路地离开了震海妖的领地，开始辨别方向，按着隋文静的嘱咐选了个龙烟稀少的方向走去。  
隐秘之境四季如春，就在金博洋在路上挣扎的时候，身上的雨水海水也被蒸的差不多干了，潮潮的衣服上左一片右一片的显出了白白的盐渍，弄得金博洋有些不舒服。  
“哇…这都走了一个小时了。”  
金博洋看了眼手表，用手扒拉了两下有些糟糕的头发，有些丧气地抱怨道。  
走没两步，一小片嫩绿闯入眼帘，又是个分叉口，那片细软的草丛三两成群地点缀在其中一个深窝里。  
金博洋太累了，从博克岛过来的这段路程耗费了他大量的精力，从大腿根到脚底板，都是又酸又痛。他靠着石壁坐下，缓解着双腿的酸痛感，手却闲不住，有一搭没一搭地扒拉着软嫩的小草。  
嫩绿色的草茎扫过金博洋的指腹，发出细微的沙沙声，金博洋觉得新奇，这种小草在外面并不少见，可在这种粗犷的高大植被四处横生的地界儿竟然会冒出这种小草，还是很少见的。  
他换了个姿势，把两条腿都伸开，一边锤着腿一边仗着没人在就开始哼唧。  
太难了我，今天就到这吧，一会儿原路返回……啊好困，我今天还没睡觉呢，又困又累。  
体力和精力的过度消耗让金博洋的眼皮开始止不住的打架，但他可不能在这睡一晚上，他要赶在天亮前回去，否则爸妈非得打死他不可。  
想到这，金博洋赶忙支着酸麻的双腿站起来，可刚一抬头，一双黄澄澄的碗口大小的眼睛就吓了他一大跳。  
这下金博洋可清醒了，身子直直贴上了身后的石壁，却又在看清眼前的生物后强忍着自己扑上去的冲动。  
不知何时倒挂在上方的生物全身都是深夜般的皮肤，虽然看着光滑，可硬度绝对不容小觑，短而圆的凸起从眼睑延伸至背脊，长长的大尾巴上翘起一片片大块的尾鳍，还有就是刚刚把金博洋吓到的双眼，此时正瞪的圆圆的，犹如两站幽幽的路灯，从眼瞳中缩成一条缝的瞳孔能看出他对金博洋的出现很是意外，极大可能是金博洋闯入了他的栖息地。  
是夜煞！！！是一只成年的夜煞！！！  
金博洋在心里尖叫到，本人却张了张嘴也什么都说不出来。  
夜煞冲他叫了两声，虽然领地被闯入，可他并没有太大的敌意，他向来不喜欢热闹，所以住在隐秘之境的深处，别说许久才来一次的人类，就连大部分的龙都不会涉足此地。再加上他还是个十足的家里蹲，就连离开隐秘之境的次数都少之又少，一只爪子都数的过来。  
是的，他是一只深居于此的夜煞，他母亲给他取名Yuzu。  
眼前这个人类，是他第一次近距离接触的人类，自然是万分好奇的。  
博克岛的居民与龙族相亲相爱了数百年，龙族早就不会对陌生人产生敌意了，可即使这样，Yuzu还是不喜欢在人类来此的时候去凑热闹。  
他对同族亲昵的行为嗤之以鼻，人类不坏，可也没有他们描述的那么完美吧，成天蹭来蹭去的，真给龙族掉面子。  
每当看到这种亲昵地场景，Yuzu往往远远地看上一眼，鼻子喷个气就拍拍翅膀飞走了，一副誓不与世俗同流合污的样子。  
因此Yuzu也在他的龙族同胞那里留下了个高冷的名声。  
所以直到现在，在遇到金博洋之前，他都从未认真的观察过人类。  
他扫视着眼前腿还打着颤的人类，暗自在心底评价了一番。  
白白嫩嫩的，看着比平日来这里的人类都要年轻，可身子看上去却比那些人纤细不少，肯定不怎么厉害。脸上还挂着个黑框框，碍事。  
“嗨？”对面的金博洋看出了夜煞对自己并没有敌意，便试着向前打了声招呼，虽然他努力地放松嗓子，可还是既紧张又兴奋，声音中还带着点颤抖，“你好，夜煞？”  
Yuzu跳了下来，伸着爪子慢悠悠地凑到金博洋身前，金博洋被他盯得有点犯怵，脑子里疯狂回想着原来安抚龙的技巧哪样能适合夜煞。  
啊，对了。那本图鉴里好像写过…  
金博洋一狠心，一闭眼，直接伸出手，拿手掌对着对面的夜煞，但是把yuzu给整得一愣。  
图鉴上记载，夜煞不亲近人，怕生，虽然同其他龙族一样可以通过抚摸头部来安抚，可贸然上去就摸是会被讨厌的，有很大几率被夜煞的雷球球攻击。  
想要真的和夜煞亲近起来，必须就给他空间才行。金博洋想着，忍住了收回手的冲动。  
半晌，就当金博洋都快自暴自弃的时候，一种光滑和温暖的触感附上手心。  
Yuzu着实有些奇怪，眼前这个人类突然伸手给他他也很迷惑啊，左看右看看了半天也不知道是什么意思，眼瞅着手臂都开始哆嗦了，yuzu都看不下去这个小傻子在这举手举个没完了，好心拿脑袋顶了一下他的手心，示意他赶快放下，别傻不愣登的在这举着了。  
没想到眼前这个人类一脸惊喜地看向他，手也跟不酸了似的开始摸他的脑袋。  
……真是奇怪。  
Yuzu被伺候的舒服，也就没计较这个人类凑上来左碰碰、右摸摸的问题，在金博洋亮闪闪的期待目光下，他实在是扛不住，只好眯着眼睛任由着金博洋来。


End file.
